


Payback

by CaptainhookSimp



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (1953), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Return to Never Land (2002)
Genre: Dark Peter Pan (Peter Pan), Dom Peter, M/M, Masochism, Mpreg, Peter Pan - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainhookSimp/pseuds/CaptainhookSimp
Summary: Hook capture and kills the lost boys,when peter find out spmething in him breaks and,he'll make sure hook will pay for what he's done.
Relationships: James Hook/Peter Pan
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making this so i hope you enjoy it.

Hook has a plan to finally get rid of the peter and his idiotic lost boys,he plans to trap and kill them so it will leave peter vulnerable,but little did he know it would backfire on him.  
Hook and his crew go ashore and set up a trap with a line of candy leading to it."This plan is to work for sure mr.smee",said Hook.They wait for over 10 minutes and finally,they hear screams close by.Hook's plan had worked,each and every lost boys was in the net,in victory they go back to the Jolly Rodger to finish it.

Meanwhile.....

"I wonder where the lost boys are" said Peter.They should've come back from hunting mintues ago.Peter waited and waited eventually,he started looking for them.In the Indian encampment no,Mermaid lagoon no,cannibal cove no, it seemed they would be anywhere except,"HOOK",Peter exclaimed.

Hook's pov

Hook watched with pride as each lost boy bloodied,bruised bodies hung from his ship,right before he fed them to the shark he hears a crow from behind the sail and, there he was his greatest enemy."Where are the lost boys Hook you Codfish!"Peter yelled.Hook with a smirk on his face,said "There right behind peter".Peter looked in horror as his friends were hanging with scared looks on there faces.Peter turned to hook with a face of anger,as he flew towards him dagger in hand ready to kill,he screams with tears threatening to fall,"WHAT DID YOU THEM TO THEM YOU BLACKHEARTED BITCH.Hook was taken aback by this,as he never seen him this angry."I gave them what they deserved"Hook said."They didn't do anything you should've left them out of this,Peter said.He then punched hook with all his strength,leaving a nasty bruised on his face,blow after blow,Peter stopped and looked at Hook on the ground trying to catch his breathe,Hook yelled "GET HIM".His crew surrounded him but before they could grab him flew off,Peter screamed "You'll pay for this Hook and ill show no mercy.

To be continued.....


	2. Chapter 2

Peter went back to hang man's tree 

"No this can't be happening they aren't dead they cant be.But peter know knew he could bring them back.Peter fell on his knees and cried,then he felt something inside him a rage that couldn't be stopped.he crying slowly turned into laughter and, he rised from the groud with a villainous smile on his face.

Peter grabbed his dagger,"Hook will wish he was never born".  
He flew to Hook's ship with gritting his teeth excited on what he was going to do to him.

Hook POV

Hook sat there with a ice pack on his cheek and, whiskey by his side."Mr.Smee i know my plan was sure to work and know we wait for it to all unfold".Seconds later he heard a thud and another, and another.It sounded like heavy sacs were dropping to the ground.

"Mr.Smee go see what that noise is,those bilge rats better not be fooling around",Hook yelled."Aye Aye sir right away".Smee went out to see what was happening,but he never came back,  
Hook grew impatient and checked it out himself.

Hook stepped out his cabin in horror to fin a bloodbath on deck  
He had looked around horrified as all his crew was lifeless on deck.Then Hook saw Mr.Smee tied up with a scared look on his face,"Behind you" Smee blurted.Hook look and saw Peter floating covered in blood staring at him with a face that screamed DANGER,He ran into his cabin and locked the door.

Hook fell to the ground and he started panicking,he then heard a creak behind him,before he could react he was pinned to the floor his arms were tied behind his back and, he felt something being put around his neck.

"You belong to me hook and only me, you will talk when i say so and you will obey me got that slut"Peter said."Let me go you Insolent lout,if you think you own me I'll-uggghh.Peter had punched Hook's back before he finished his sentence.

"Listen here Hook your going to pay for what you did to my friends and,i gonna make you wish you were never born,and if your good i might let your little bosun live"Peter said with a gritty voice as he slammed Hook's head to the ground.Peter dragged Hook over to his bed and, propped him up."What are you doing leave me alone,don't touch me"Hook yelled.Peter unbuttoned Hook's onesie butt flap and and prepared to take his own pants off."Were gonna play a little game Hook","Wait dont touch"Hook said frightened.He toke his pants off and,revealed a 10 inch phallus hard as a rock,is seems not all of peter stayed young,Hook looked in shock knowing what was going to happen .

Hook squirmed and tried to wriggle out of this but he couldn't move."This won't hurt that much Hook"Peter cooed.Peter propped Hook's legs on his hips,and lined his dick up to Hook's tight little hole.Hook whimpered "PLEASE IM SORRY DONT-",Hook was cut short when he felt someting stabbed into him

"No, Please stop it hurts",Hook whispered,as Peter thrusted even harder.Soon Hook's whimpers turned into moans,his face was flushed ,Hook never felt this before,he wanted him to stop but at the same time he didn't want him to stop.Peter thrusted even faster,which made Hook moan loud enough for Peter to hear,"You like this don't you Hook","N-No i ahhnn d-don't i c-can't even feel-"Hook was cut short as Peter had Thrusted balls deep in Hook,causing Hook to moan loudly with pure lust.

Peter thrusted even harder as Hook's tight greedy hole pulled him in,as Peter's cock basically bulge through Hook tummy. Hook face was red as a rose, he bit his lip to keeping himself from moaning,but the pleasure was driving him crazy.While peter had a smile on his face,happy to see how weak his nemesis really was.

Hook had start to felt like he was close he tried not to cum,but it felt too good , then finally Hook threw his head back and moaned in relief as a white substance come out of him.After Hook finished,Peter had another idea for the game he pulled out leaving his hole twitchy and red which left hook with an aching pain.Then shove his cock into Hook's mouth and, groaned "You better not bite"Peter said as he jerked his hips fowardmaking Hook choke as it went down his throat.

Hook had to breathe through his nose.Peter eventually got handsy and started pushing Hook's head up and down.Until he felt he was close,Hook was gagging and,could barely breathe

Then finally Peter had Finished in Hook's mouth making him swallow it,He took it out of his mouth and look at Hook's face with tears streaming down his face and, saliva.Peter smiled and gave Hook a thimble on his cheek,"good whore i'll let Mr.Smee live for now he may even be useful too".

Peter left the room,leaving Hook on the bed tired and aching.That night Hook cried himself to sleep feeling violated but he couldn't do anything about it,Hook only cared about what Pan would do to Smee worried he might meet the same fate as his crew,Hook was forced to obey peter to keep Smee safe then maybe they could try and get away,then he drifted to sleep.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Hook had awakened his bottom was sore from last night.He hadn't been in his bed, Hook was on the floor when, he tried getting up something stopped him.He looked behind him and saw a chain that pulled him back.Hook then heard a knock at the door,"come in",in came his bumbling bosun "Smee your ok did Pan hurt you",Hook said concerned"Im alright cap'n,i came to bring you breakfast,i just hoped your alright"."Im just fine thanks for checking up on me",Smee had left.While i ate my breakfast.

Peter's POV

Peter was below deck pondering what he would do next to Hook.Chills ran down his spine as he remembered his friends faces and their mangled bodies."If only i could make lost boys of my own",then he was struck with an idea.What if he used Hook to make lost boys of his own,Peter went to the faeries and got a magic potion that could make his plan work.Peter snuck the potion into Hook's drink for his dinner before Smee took it to him

I enter the room and i see Hook sitting on the floor,"How's my little whore doing", "Leave me alone Pan",Hook said "Nah this is too much fun,speaking of fun on the bed,on your front"."You can't be serious i need time to relax from yesterday","No excuses NOW on the bed",Peter said sternly 

I watched as Hook crawled to and,whimpered to the bed.I had no pity for him,and was about to pound even harder this time.Hook gotten on his front and prepped himself for pain.Peter had taken his pants off and started to moved towards,and slap his ass hard leaving a red mark.

I thrusted inside i heard a muffled gasp from Hook,and i started pounding away.I kept slapping his pretty litte ass making him scream.I wanted Hook to feel pain nothing but pain.  
I grab his neck for behind and start to choke him.But i bet the little slut liked it.I nibble the soft tissues on his neck leaving purple and pink bruises.Peter wanted to ruin his tight hole until,he begged for him to stop.I raked my nails across his chest,making Hook hiss in pain.I choked him even harder,Hook only had choked moans,Peter thrusted even faster.Peter slapped Hook soft ass, as he choked harder."P-please i-i *hic* c-can't take it a-any m-more stop", "Oh please Hook i know you like this,that's why your a whore meant to be used"."N-no i-iam n-", Peter choked Hook hard enough that he couldn't speak,Hook just stood still taking it, while sliently crying."Fuck,Hook your ass is tight its basically pulling me in"Peter said grunting.Peter was close but before he finished he wanted to make sure the potion worked,he grabbed the bottle shoved it into Hook's mouth and,made sure he swallow it all.As Peter grew near Hook's belly started to lightly glow,He knew the potion was working.Peter pounded the hardest he could,hardening his grip around Hook's throat to the point he passed out,Peter finished inside Hook and,let go of Hook's neck pulled out and looked at Hook's hole as it quivered as he was limp gasping for air,Peter smile with delight and, cleaned himself up to go retire for the night.

Hook POV

I laid their limp, their were bruise on my neck, scratches on my chest my ass hurt even more then before.It was like i was paralyzed, it hurt to move if felt like my stomach was on fire,i wonder if it was the thing Pan made me drink.Each shuddering breathe i took felt painful,but secretly Hook had kinda liked it,when Peter choked him he felt a lust like never before he wanted more,a small grin formed on his face before he passed out and, Hook even dreamed about what Peter would do to him the next day

To be continued....


	4. Chapter 4

3 weeks passed since the last event

HOOK'S POV 

I had fallen ill,and Smee had been taking care of me making me take nasty medicine, something weird was happening with Peter though he had been acting nice and caring to me.

Peter had been catering to me every need holding my hair when i puked,massage my back or feet,fluffed my pillows, and spoon feed me soup.I felt suspicious but,i like the attention too it felt nice.

I had noticed his belly had grown quite a bit,and it seemed Pan admire my bump."I never seen it so big before"Hook said confused,"I think it's cute",Peter said as he kissed it."Why are being so nice to me",I said.I being nice i dont want my possessions getting sick,Peter said as he kissed my cheek.

I got up to go to the bathroom, and looked at myself in the mirror looking at the small bump on my tummy and, noticed my hips grew giving a kinda feminine look.I put my hand on my belly,i had felt a strange feeling deep down.

2 weeks pass

Hook's POV 

I awoke from my slumber and saw my belly got bigger,I heard a knock on my door Smee cam with a tray,"Good morning cap'n i see you gotten better",Smee said happily."Mr Smee look"Hook said uncovering himself revealing his distended tummy,"Whoa! what happen to you",Smee said surprised,"i-i dont know i thought i was just bloated.I got up went below deck to confort Peter about,"What did you do to me"Hook said angrily,"Oh well know you kno i might aswell tell you, since the lost boys are gone i found a way to make my own by using you to make them, right now there is a baby growing in you."What how does that even work',Hook says flabbergasted."Oh just a litte bit of fairy magic",Peter said smugly".Hook stomped of angrily knowing Peter would hurt,if he raised his voice at him.

Hook sat down on his bed looked at distended belly with hate   
knowing that thing he's carrying is probably Peter's. Hook hated this inside him, but felt a connection towards it was kinda like a part of him, and despite loathing kids he would love to have kids of his own.Maybe if Hook taught the baby well he would end up like Peter,Hook thought."You better be good in there",Hook said ad he patted his tummy.Hook got ready for bed and Fell to sleep   
Dreaming of what the child would look like.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Hook POV

time had passed and Hook grew larger through out it he had weird changes his clothes didn't fit well, his hips grew, his back hurt, and he had weird food cravings, but Hook knew he was due soon.

I awoke from my nap feeling a kick in my side, i poke my tummy only to feel something push against his finger, I couldn't help but smile, I still can't believe I had life growing inside me.  
I sung a lullaby to calm it  
"Hush now my child, it's ok your alright  
You'll be safe as right your beside me  
ill protect you from dangers that linger outside  
and ill sing this to you as you sleep"

Mr.Smee brings in my lunch" Hello cap'n how are you feeling today",Smee said cheerfully. "I'm fine could you stay, and keep me company please", Hook said, "sure cap'n anything" Smee sat next to me on the bed, as I ate I read my book, after I finished my lunch I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen and clutch my stomach pain."is every thing ok cap'n" , "yeah it's just a stomach ache" Hook winced, 2 minutes later i felt another pain worse than the last longer then before" Fuck owww ok i think there's something wrong", I felt a sudden gush then the bed got wet "captain are you alright"," ow i thinks it's coming uhh help" this hurt much more then I thought .I watched smee run getting towels , water, and hot rags I put my legs up, "Agh Smee get your ass over here and help me", "right away cap'n ". Tears start to fall from Hook's eyes as he tried to push, " Smee i don't think i can do this". " of course you can captain you can do anything".

Hook had contractions every 1 to 2 minutes that would last up to 5 minutes, " get this thing out of me!" ,Hook grunted in pain. Hook gripped the bed sheet hard as he threw his head back screaming, Hook had to control his breathing two breathes in one breath out , " your gonna have to push harder cap'n your doing good" ,then Hook had felt like his hole was on fire, like if knifes were stabbing his back and abdomen. Hook then felt the worst pain he ever felt as the baby's head slowly cam out of him, he had let out a blood curdling scream before then passing out

Hook had regained consciousness again to see, Smee sitting besides him holding a baby boy with Black hair as dark as night, eyes as green as earth a tiny button nose." Can I hold him please" Hook said with a hoarse voice "Sure", Hook held the small babe in his arms as it held his finger. "I love him, I never wanna let go of him" Hook said with tears of joy   
forming in his eyes." Can I you please take him i need to rest from awhile" Hook said exhausted "Ok cap'n get all the rest you need sir", Hook drifted to sleep excited to spend time with his new baby, or better yet what he'll name him.

to be continued 

\\\\\


	6. Chapter 6

Hook sat down with the baby in his arms when he heard a knock,on the door in came peter 

Hook's POV 

"May i hold him", Peter said excited, I pulled him close hesitant about it "You promise not to hurt or mishandle him"," I promise".  
I hand Peter the baby slowly, already missing his warmth.

"Woah huh he kinda looks like you Hook","well of course he will a baby supposed to have the parents features", Peter didn't know anything about babies , let alone anything about being a father, "What'll we name him i was thinking george or Richard",  
"George sounds like a nice name, George it is then". " Hey peter this means your a father now, and you know what they do", "No could you tell me", " Good father cares for their child,treats them nicely, protects them,supports them,and sometimes has to show to tough love or discipline,but they should never hurt or yell at their child,understand."Huh seems easy enough, this means your the mom then", Yes it does",. " Thought you hated kids, "I would never hate my own especially someomthing as cute as you" Hook cooed as he pinched George's cheek,"You know Hook you make a pretty good mother"Peter said as he pecked Hook's cheek," You might be a good father yourself Pan".

Hook had to teach Peter,how to care for babies and what to do if it needs something, like how to change a diaper, how to burp it,to hold it properly, how to calm, and everything he needed to know.Hook actually started to bond with Peter, yeah Peter was still a bit childish but Hook learned to tolerate it, soon George had grown Hook taught George how to sword fight, steer the ship, and how to be a proper gentleman.While Peter taught George how to Hunt,climb, swim, and how to fly, soon Peter had forgotten about his plan, he was too distracted with George to remember it, but he was happy to have someone to play with, and Hook wasn't all that bad, Peter was starting to regret doing all that stuff to him now.

Peter POV 

"Hey Hook,"Please call me James". "James i just wanted to apologize for everything, I just never got to really know you that well, now looking back, i really was a jerk to you, can i do anything for ya to make up for it". I saw a smile spread across Hook's face then pulled me in and kissed me," I forgive Pan".

Then from that day they lived as a family,they left the past behind them and lived happily ever after


End file.
